User talk:Pb30
here :You can also :General comments or questions about the wiki should be left at the Wiki forums}} Hi Hi Pb30 -- we are excited to have Buzz Out Loud Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Credits bug There's a weird bug that added a credits link when I imported the pages over. (example). Feel free to remove that if you see it. Angela (talk) 06:24, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Admin Needed? Hello! I've been doing a some heavy editing today, and plan on contributing to the BOL community consistently. With this new Wiki, I was wondering if regular users can edit the Navigation, Community, etc. boxes on the right. Are some kind of Admin rights needed? If so, how would I go about working my way up to them?--MattTheProducer 06:24, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm going to add an Admin draft policy Randomtime 12:56, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Maybe there should be a lower rank, like Moderator, who can edit the navigation,etc.,but can be demoted, etc. by admins. Also, i hope being an admin doesn't mean constantly having to contribute... Episode 635 Sorry for my faux pas ver the info box, I'll be sure to do it correctly next time, thanks for the hint Adamscot 20:21, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Special page problems Hello, I've just run the update script manually and everything seems to be in order. However, please let me know if the pages fail to update for an extended period of time, there's a slim chance that our automatic updaters somehow miss this wiki. Best regards, TOR 15:00, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Proposed Buzztown wiki logo my proposal are these images Image:Buzztownwiki.png Image:Buzztown.png The Midknight Commander 20:02, 8 January 2008 (UTC) *You don't need to post the logos on my talk page. Just follow the instructions. In a week or so I'll set up a poll -- pb30<talk> 02:30, 10 January 2008 (UTC) * Hey Pb30! I'm i little confused About this. So i have 2 questions. 1: Why do we need a wide logo? 2: Does BUZZWIKI have to be re-sized to 150x150 or can i leave it at the current resolution? - Jacob The Student From Australia * k, thanks for the help *Hey, I made a logo thing for BOL on Y! Live (find it [[Jacob The Student From Australia|'HERE']])and i was wondering whether you would want to use it on the Y! Live site you have going. Images category Hi Pb30, Should all images be in category:images? Cheers Episodes category tags Hi, Phil -- This is an amazing wiki; I can't believe you've put so many pages together in just a couple weeks! I noticed that the Episodes category is a little messy, because episodes aren't listed in numerical order. There's a couple different ways to fix this, so I want to ask you about it before just jumping in and doing it. One way is to add a | in the category tag and put a space before the number, like this: 001, 236, etc. That would put everything into numerical order without having the "E" at the top of each line. The other way is to take out that space, like this: 001, 236, etc. That would put things in order, with a "0" for the first hundred episodes, a "1" for the next hundred, and so on. The advantage of doing it that way is that you could then put a contents bar at the top of the category page so that people can jump directly to the 300's if that's what they're looking for. Anyway, blah blah, wiki geek stuff. Let me know if you have a preference, and I can help you get it set up. You can also let me know if there's something else you're trying to figure out -- I work on a lot of wikis, so I know a lot of tricks. Talk to you later! -- Danny (talk) 21:25, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Cool, it looks good! I added a little Table of Contents template on the category page to help people navigate. :I also added this wiki to the Technology hub on Central, to help bring folks here. :If you're interested, I have another suggestion: Rename the Main Page to be the name of the topic -- maybe "C|Net Buzz Out Loud" or "Buzz Out Loud Wiki". Google pays a lot of attention to the name of your main page, so that's a simple change that'll boost your Google rank when people are searching for "buzz out loud". What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 23:46, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Cool, that's great! I made a change to MediaWiki:Mainpage so that the software knows where the main page is. It never hurts to help people find your site... Right now, the site comes up as #20 when you search for "buzz out loud" -- I'm sure we'll see it go up over the next couple weeks. It would be good if people who are looking for info about the podcast know to come here. ::So you guys are in contact with the people who make the show? -- Danny (talk) 21:46, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Molly's Husband Hi Pb30 (Phil?), Okay I think I've hunted down Molly's Husband... and I'm sure you were the one who said not to put it in there unless you have proof, but unfortuantley wiki's aren't my thing, but Snooping is. x'D, so maybe you can clean this up for me..... (Sorry i suck at wiki's) I've placed a hyper link after Justin Eckhouse, fits the last name, which cannot be wood, that links to their weeding registry, (best proof i can find so far, trying to find montana's public records system) (they were married there, I should be able to find a .jpg of their marriage license) (LOL!!!) on amazon. http://wedweb.themolly.com/how.phtml That's the best I can do for now, but I'm still working on it. Btw, if you guys need any help with tracking something down, or anything along these or those lines, please let me know I'm sure I can be of some assistance. -Kyle Namespaces In my opinion Petition to Bring Veronica Belmont Back and Buzz Town Motto should not be in the main namespace. What do you think? RT | Talk 06:59, 5 March 2008 (UTC) CreatePage Hello, I've enabled the new on this wiki per your request on Inside forums. Have fun and let me know if you have any questions. Best regards, TOR 18:12, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Wikia's New Style Hi Pb30, as the founder and active admin here I'd like to make sure you don't miss some important information I've left at Talk:Buzz_Out_Loud_Wiki#Wikia's_New_Style -- please let me know if there are any questions I can answer for you. Thank you! — Catherine (talk) 20:09, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Origin of BOL logo? Hello Pb30, I am gonna miss BOL. Anyway, while watching the podcast from the website, I thought I'd drop by here to look for info on the BOL logo. I've always wondered if the three silhouettes were JaMoTo? Also, how did this evolve? After JaMoTo was broken, I guess the silhouettes still "worked" because ... it was generic enough regardless of who hosted / guest hosted / produced? Thanks much, R_W_B